


Flowers in the Summer

by RobotdragonX



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Scissoring, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotdragonX/pseuds/RobotdragonX
Summary: Milly teases her girlfriend a little before she enjoys her company in all the right ways. Mature readers advised.





	Flowers in the Summer

Milly had finished setting it up. Everything was spread out and the sheets had been freshly-washed. Now, the wait began. Normally, she was always kinda late. Even on a few dates, she'd been a little slow, not that that bothered her. It was one of Shirley's charms. She sat there, letting the breeze through the wind stroke her hips. It was refreshing to just sit in your underwear, without the limits of daily wear drag you down. And considering what she had in plan, it was certainly helping her catch up with her own breath.

They had shared a lovely night together in the sauna once. No one else had seen, though there were whispers from boys and girls alike. It was when she had reached halfway through her magazine did Milly hear the knock on her dorm door. ”Alright, alright I'm coming.”

And there she was. Out of breath, and cute as a button. “Gah...Sorry...I was out getting supplies for the swim club and..” Her sentence fell apart a little once she caught glimpse of her girlfriend's black lace underwear. All she had left was a matching bra and open white uniform shirt to boot.

“Hmm, and you call me the dirty old man.” Milly purred playfully.

“M-milly, I didn't know you...Wanted to do this again...”  
'”Shut the door, please. We don't want people peeking in, do we?”

She paused to object, then turned back. The day had been quite hectic as it was. Shirley was new to...This kind of thing, but if it would give her some relief. Soft fingers wrapped themselves around her torso. “Come, dearie. Unless you want them to chatter about it. I don't mind.”

The door was shut, and Milly pulled her close. “My, my. You look awful..”

“They had me working a little extra for the schedule and all that.”

Milly's blue and seductive irises gazed into Shirley. “Well, do you mind getting ready? I'll help.” Her chest pounded, and she began to feel a little shaky. “Nervous?”

“A-A little.” Milly giggled again. She knew full well that she was just as excited. They had tried a couple of new things last time, and she was quite curious about Shirley's stamina this time around.

“Gorgeous...Simply gorgeous.”

“Please...Milly, calm down.”  
She smirked. “What? I can't help being the luckiest class president in history!”

Her eyes were fixed on her now. The skirt, shirt, coat, and belt were off, and now the socks. All that was left were those bright pink panties under that slim, tout groin and the bra on her supple breasts.

“Mmmm...Beautiful.” Milly, smiled as she took off her white uniform shirt. She walked up behind her and held her close. Shirley's breathing already held a slight quiver as she felt her girlfriend's hands sliding down her sides.

She turned, and they started kissing, talking in each other's taste as Milly noticed Shirley's hardening nipples. She was so submissive and it was adorable.

“Alright...I think we should get these off...”

With a soft tug, Shirley pulled down her pink panties, letting them fall to the floor as her bare ass teased Milly. She obliged and slipped hers off.

“I uh...I wanted to try something a little new this time.”

“Oho in a minute,” Milly whispered. She turned Shirley around and pulled her close by the hip. A small layer of sweat was building above those anxious muscles. “Let's just get a little comfortable first.”

Shirley gripped her tight all of a sudden, gasping as a pair of fingers slipped their way inside of her. Milly pulled her close for another kiss, being a little bolder as her tongue entwined itself with the redhead's. She was starting to shake in her own hips, as more of her girlfriend's fluid slid around her fingers. The swimmer's heat welcoming her fingers in a soft, hot embrace.  
And then, Shirley's tongue became a little bolder, her left hand finding the bindings to Milly's bra and slipping it off just as  
“A-AH!” Milly squealed as the girl's own fingers entered her, having not fully understood how horny she was until her clit was being rubbed so gently.

“M-my my. Someone's excited!” They both smiled, their breaths rasping as the redhead took off her bra. The two lovers then rejoined, their nipples and sweat sliding against each other as they continued. Milly began to feel a little weak, Shirley's hands so gentle and rhythmic, and she just hoped that that door was closed enough so no one would hear her scream when the time came. Shirley, in turn, clasped around Milly, welcoming her undeterred fingers as they slid in and out of her, that boldness that aroused her so.

They had stopped kissing after a while, both of them feeling it about to happen, their breaths strained more and more, their vaginas tighter and their hands faster and faster.“St-stop, stop!”

Milly moaned, feeling her lover's fingers leave her body and she did the same. “What..What is it?”  
“Not yet...I...I want to...I want to do a little something,” Shirley's hot breath rasped on her naked skin, and before Milly could start complaining, she was pushed onto her bed!

“Ah!” She slammed onto the covers, and Shirley jumped on, balancing herself on her knees. The afternoon sunlight sprinkled wet body, messy strands of hair clinging to her skin. Shirley then took the fingers she'd been using to play with her, and licked them off, savoring Milly's taste.

“Oh...I see how it is,” The latter giggled, lifting up her own fingers and seeing Shirley's flavor glistening on her fingertips, she cleaned them off herself, making sure not to miss a drop.

“Could...Could you..?”  
She made a shy motion for Milly to spread her legs, and the blonde gasped in amazement.

A tingle ran from her chest and down her spine as her body prepared for what was to come. Another one of her late-night fantasies brought to life. She spread her legs, and the class president was wide open for her. She watched as the redhead lowered herself down, her tongue teasing the lips of her pussy. Milly was moaning as the touch tingled it's way along her genitals and shook her body, anxious for what happened next. Shirley, hesitating, slipped her tongue inside a little more, moving in an upward motion and sliding along her clitoris so beautifully. The president's nectar tasted so much better than she thought it would, and she felt herself trickling onto the sheets.

The blonde's moans started to become faster, and once again, that euphoric feeling was coming back. How long she'd craved this, ever since she once saw Shirley clean out a cup of Jell-o at lunch all by herself, and when she'd gotten a glimpse of her tout, wet body at her swim meets.

Now a finger had slipped inside of her, playing with the bottom as the tongue played with the top, and she gasped at its intensity. Shirley's tongue was overwhelming her, taking her in more and more, never slowing down, never ceasing, and Milly was wondering who in the hell was moaning so loudly when she realized it was her. “Oh Shirley, Sh-Shirley!”

She gripped the pillowcase behind her with an iron grip, elbows to the sky as at last, her muscles surrendered to the tension. A surging wave of unending joy blasting through her as she cried out Shirley's name. Milly's juice spilled out of her and all over Shirley's lips. Once it was over, which took a while, She thought she was about to pass out. After she was finished licking up the rest of Milly's nectar, Shirley lifted her head and gave a red-faced smile. “I uh..took some advice from Sophie.”

Milly moved a stray strand of hair out of her eyesight. “Heh, I see,” but still, there was a small flame surging from within her, a thirst still needing to be quenched. “N-now...can we go back to something we can both enjoy?”

Her lover's nipples were still erect, the sweet girl still craving that unending rush. “Y-yes please.” She smiled.

The blonde spread her legs again, making room on the bed for Shirley to crawl on. “Now...Do like me.”  
“O-oh. Okay...” She winked in such a sexy way. Adorable, and seductive when she needed to be. She too, spread her legs, and the girls both winced with joy as their lady-parts rubbed on one another, welcoming the mutual touch as they wrapped their legs over each other.

Shirley propped herself up with her left hand while Milly gripped her left thigh to hold her in place. “Ready?”

“Ye-yea-AH!” Milly had already yanked on her legs, sending a jolt of wet joy through them.

“Because I sure am!”  
The girls then got into a rhythm, juices flowing and mixing as they pressed and rubbed into each other, open and taking each other in fully.

“Oh...Oh my god, Milly,” Shirley was moaning, her left hand now gripping the sheets. Not long ago, she wouldn't imagine doing this with another girl, but now all she could do was crave the touch of the class president's flower. They began to go faster.  
“Ah! Th-that's it!” Milly's hair and curls were messier than ever now, her eyes shut as she prepared for what as to come.

“Milly...MILLY! MILLY!”

Suddenly, Shirley tossed her head to the side as she opened her mouth. She gasped and quivered as the two girls let their orgasm take hold, shooting through their bodes with each convulsion. They both cried out in joy, which became tired breathing, which turned into laughter from Milly. “That...That was amazing!”

Shirley crawled up to her, pulling her close and giving her a kiss as they recovered. Both were exasperated from the whole thing. “See? You're getting better.”  
“Maybe we can do a little more once we get up.”

Already the blonde was starting to drift off. She'd had a few encounters beneath the sheets, but she'd never slept with a girl from the swim team who had just done her research. “Whatever you say...” She rasped out before sleep took her. Shirley sighed, and the two nude girls rested in the sunlight of the windows.

The End.


End file.
